


Monthly Birthday Prompts for 2019

by Zaniida



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Annoyance, Birthdays, Challenges, Gen, Similarities, The Sims 3, elbows-friendly, irritation, monthly prompts, prompts, protection detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: ETA:Now with Sims 3 characters!  Shaw, Cole, Elias, and Marconi are all set up on the Sims Exchange.  More to come (though likely not soon).Last year, I posted a prompt each month.  This year, I'll only be posting two.  There will be a prompt in July, with deadlines of August 31st and Halloween (October 31st), but this prompt here covers the entire year: Character fics based on the actors' birthdays.The first entry is January 10th -- Sarah Shahi's birthday.  Posting on the 10th is just the ideal, though; any time in January is fine.





	1. Twerpsitting

**Author's Note:**

> Each month's prompt is the most prominent character whose actor falls under that month. Minor chars = minor prompts, bonus if you combine them! Themes are optional. For the quick list, see [End Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256416#work_endnotes).
> 
> ### January: Shaw Month
> 
> Jan 10th: Sarah Shahi  
> Theme: _We don't have time for this! / infiltrating where John can't_
> 
> We've got twins! Leon Tao and Farouk Madani (21)  
> Andrea Gutierrez (31)  
> Hersh (23), Alistair Wesley (4), "Alan Fahey" (19)
> 
> ### February: Elias Month
> 
> Feb 14th: Enrico Colantoni  
> Theme: _Matchmaker / bachelor fun / unusual skills_
> 
> We've got twins! Claire Mahoney and Karolina Kurkova (28)  
> Jessica Arndt (8), Maxine Angelis (9)  
> Tara Verlander aka "Jordan Hester" (15)
> 
> Elias/Marconi is the common pairing, and the patron saint of love was Saint Anthony, but… maybe branch out a bit? Consider:
> 
> Fusco
>     Chemistry, especially in the fifth season.
> Carter
>     At least a one-sided admiration: “I offered to kill you for Detective Carter many times, and she always said no. She was civilized to the very end. I don't think she liked me. But I liked her very much.”
> Zoe
>     A similar mindset at times.
> Will Ingram
>     Ideas for this ship? I have a _ton_. Sexual or not.
> Bruce Moran
>     Elias's other close friend.
> 
> ### March: Control Month
> 
> Mar 8th: Camryn Manheim (also Jessica Collins: Abby Monroe)  
> Theme: _Family secrets / captive to Decima_
> 
> We've got twins! Michael Cole & Anton O'Mara (19)  
> Martine Rousseau (1), Rick Dillinger (5)
> 
> …huh. All of a sudden, I want to see at least one fic with Control/Cole Dom/sub (sexual or not).
> 
> ### April: Cal Beecher Month
> 
> Apr 5th: Sterling Kelby Brown  
> Theme: _Things he can't talk about / getting to know Taylor_
> 
> We've got twins! Dani Silva and Paula Vasquez (25)  
> Bruce Moran (27), Lou Mitchell (26)  
> Alonzo Quinn (7)
> 
> ### May: Zoe Morgan Month
> 
> May 17th: Paige Turco  
> Theme: _Wit and poise / out of the city_
> 
> We’ve got twins! Mark Snow and John Greer (22)  
> Caleb Phipps (18), Riley Cavanaugh (31)  
> Ulrich Kohl (6)
> 
> ### June: Grace Hendricks Month
> 
> June 21st: Carrie Preston  
> Theme: _Secrets she never shared with Harold / loneliness / vampires_
> 
> Megan Tillman (25), Theresa Whitaker (12), Beth Bridges (28), Mira Dobrica (19)—girls' month?
> 
> ### July: Fusco Month
> 
> July 29th: Kevin Chapman  
> Theme: _Nicknames he grew up with / actually a competent detective_  
>  Bonus Theme: He keeps seeing people who look like Root, but aren't (the gal who played Root's first appearance shares Fusco's birthday)
> 
> Arthur Claypool (2), Sofia Campos (21)  
> Kara Stanton (31)
> 
> ### August: Nathan Ingram Month
> 
> Aug 26th: Brett Cullen  
> Theme: My month; my bread and butter. Gimme _captivity_ or _injury recovery_ … or, if you'd like something fluffier, maybe _smarmy asshole Nathan_ or _Nathan trying to cook_.
> 
> Joey Durban (13), Harper Rose (23), Monica Jacobs (19), Genrika Zhirova (21)  
> Peter Collier (6), Jeffrey Blackwell (31)
> 
> ### September: Carter Month
> 
> Sept 11th: Taraji Henson (also David Valcin: Anthony "Scarface" Marconi)  
> Theme: _Drugged / quiet house_
> 
> Call this the big POI month! Reese (26th), Finch (7th—shared with Captain Moreno!)… Daniel Casey (21) and Mr. Han (24), Patrick Simmons (12) and Floyd (20)
> 
> ### October: Will Ingram Month
> 
> Oct 28th: Michael Stahl-David  
> Theme: _Curiosity leads to trouble / unexpected need for a healer_
> 
> Madeleine Enright (17), Hannah Frey (18)  
> Peter Yogorov (4), Tyrell Evans (11)
> 
> ### November: Logan Pierce Month
> 
> Nov 21st: Jimmi Simpson  
> Theme: _Too many 'friends' / tall buildings / alcohol_
> 
> Nicholas Donnelly (23), Alicia Corwin (27)  
> Dominic (15), Jeremy Lambert (29), Angela Markham (24)
> 
> Also a good month for a Fix Fic, since Reese died in November.
> 
> ### December: Root Month
> 
> Dec 5th: Amy Acker  
> Theme: _Recovered memories / manipulation / difficult decisions_
> 
> Good thing it’s early in the month—leaves more time for writing presents and such ^_^
> 
> Frankie Wells (17), Joan (30)  
> If you know of any significant cast members with December birthdays, point them out in the comments!

Being a babysitter was _not_ what Shaw had signed up for, but Harold cajoled her into doing it anyway, because he had to go teach class, and Reese had to go chase bad guys, and apparently their charge couldn’t be trusted to have “the normal level of self-preservation” and they no longer had a library in which to stash him.

Fine. It beat spraying perfume all day.

Her mood did not improve when Harold handed over a rather nervous-looking twerp, and Shaw recognized him as the guy who’d stabbed her with a syringe in the back of an ambulance.

So, okay, she’d been strangling him at the time, all her survival instincts kicking in, and it was at least a _little_ impressive that he’d managed to dose her while choking to death. And, fine, he’d saved her life, when by all rights she should’ve died on that street corner.

Didn’t mean she had to be grateful right now.

 

The twerp was mouthy, and Shaw countered by refusing to speak a single word… until they had to order food.

Turned out they actually liked a similar level of spicy, although Leon was a bit less picky about the details.

But she’d made the mistake of going to a place with alcohol, and very nearly didn’t catch Leon getting his hands on a bottle of vodka. Luckily, she was able to intervene; if this were him at normal, she didn’t want to learn what he was like once his inhibitions got _impaired_. She paid for the food to go, and bullied him on out of there before he could do anything stupider.

 

With at least a few hours left before John could be expected to give the all-clear, Shaw picked up Bear from Fusco. It turned out that not only was Leon great friends with the dog, but they’d known each other longer than she’d known Bear, and Shaw had to do her best to restrain the impulse to bark some attack command, just to pay Leon back for being this annoying at everything.

She wanted to break something. More than normal.

Instead, she struggled to remember that she was working for a higher standard now. Annoying or not, Leon was her charge today; she was going to see to his safety, for as long as was necessary, and then she was going to see him back to a place of safety and familiarity, and hope that they never crossed paths again.

So, already sick of wandering the city kinda aimlessly (mostly just keeping Leon away from his normal stomping grounds), she took him to a safe house.

 

A few hours later, Shaw was feeling a little better. She’d spent half an hour kicking his ass at Mortal Kombat, and then come back from a foray in the kitchen to find Leon passed out on the couch, one arm dangling over the arm rest as he lightly snored. When she checked the time, she found that it was nearly four a.m., and John still hadn’t called the all-clear.

A quick check revealed that that wasn’t a fluke: The rest of the team was still working on not only the threat against Leon, but also some additional threats that had cropped up alongside it. When Shaw got ready to join them, Harold countermanded her in the strongest terms.

She bristled.

But, as got explained to her a little too thoroughly over the next couple of minutes, their aliases worked only so long as Samaritan couldn’t pick up on patterns that connected them, and having Shaw join in on any of their current work would be putting this all at risk. Besides, Harold was beginning to wonder if there wasn’t something a little deeper to Leon’s excursion this time… something that he’d triggered that was more than the average level of danger even for a guy this prone to attracting it.

Looking down at Leon and the pile of drool accumulating under his chin, Shaw sighed. She could put up with him for another day.

And she probably wouldn’t even break his arm or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. **Shaw** (Jan 10)—bonus twins Leon Tao & Farouk Madani (21)
>   2. **Elias** (Feb 14—Valentine's Day!)—bonus twins Claire Mahoney & Karolina Kurkova (28)
>   3. **Control** (Mar 8)—shared with Abby Monroe—bonus twins Michael Cole & Anton O'Mara (19)
>   4. **Cal Beecher** (Apr 5)—bonus twins Dani Silva & Paula Vasquez (25)
>   5. **Zoe** (May 17)—bonus twins Mark Snow & John Greer (22)
>   6. **Grace** (June 21)
>   7. **Fusco** (July 29)
>   8. **Nathan** (Aug 26)
>   9. **Carter** (Sept 11)—shared with Anthony Marconi
>   10. **Will Ingram** (Oct 28)
>   11. **Logan Pierce** (Nov 21)
>   12. **Root** (Dec 5)
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
> Lastly: I'm planning a (much smaller! I hope) group project to be posted during February; it's a Valentine's Day idea that focuses on random Crack Pairings with Finch. If you'd like to hear more and possibly participate, let me know ASAP!


	2. Shaw and Cole (Sims 3 characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sameen Shaw and her hapless partner Michael Cole have made it to the Sims Exchange!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally took the plunge and published my first public Sims 3 characters! Sameen Shaw and her hapless partner Michael Cole are available to be uploaded to your own Sims game =^.^=
> 
> Have my [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/820492) about it, which details their traits (and the justification).

[](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/43273a7df6c9_POI%20Sims%20-%20Shaw%20and%20Cole.png)

I've uploaded both to the Sims Exchange, a way for players to freely provide content they've created. You can download Sameen Shaw [here](https://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=9336208), and Michael Cole [here](https://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=9336207).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reference Fanvids**  
>  Here's reference vids for Shaw, Tao, and Hersh:
> 
> Shaw: [Funk Soul Brother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKP1dk5yo4E)
>     My go-to for snarky Shaw clips
> [Mayhem Twins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76OHNVREhBM)
>     Shaw with Reese
> [Angry Moments](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNhV7_Hr_xg) and [Fury oh fury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qsb8NrECoPw)
>     When Shaw gets pissed, watch out!
> [Rise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nzUMQCkkMY) and [An Arrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8ukAoTM6XE)
>     Overall Shaw
> [Emotional Moments](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwJIdge27oM)
>     A (non-comprehensive) variety of the more emotional things that happened involving Shaw
> Leon: [Clip from Relevance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2B20wku8kE)
>     Leon's perspective on Shaw (she is a dangerous, crazy lady, and I want to be nowhere near her)
>     Y'know, despite this rocky start, and being kinda opposite in terms of emotions and relationships, I think the two share some neat points of commonality. Most notably their connection to Bear and to food, but also because both are certainly more Chaotic than Lawful.
> [Helping from the library](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iQ1REszSms)
>     "You know I'm not the kinda guy that would let you down."
> Hersh: [Fight between John and Hersh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYjqc1SHoh8)
>     "You're like me. We don't give orders; we execute them."
> [Standoff with John and Shaw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjwrpTr9yBM)
>     Just before Hersh turns useful
> 
> Also, there is not enough [Shaw & Carter](https://youtu.be/_kwVzhf8hQU?t=29). I'm just sayin'. (Fans of femslash could certainly have fun with Shaw/Carter, for the same reason. There's some real fangirlin' goin' on there.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I've got a bunch of other characters created so far, but not polished, and my free time is about to vanish as I delve into end-of-year content like Creepyfest, NaNoWriMo, and December gift fics.
> 
> It takes a couple hours to take screenshots and splice them together for a decent preview fic, on top of the time to create the character, try to make the face match the actor as closely as I can manage, and then choose a bunch of outfits based on what I understand of their personality. Plus, the game itself is a bear when it comes to loading it up to get to the character-creation stage, loading content (costumes, characters) within the character creator, or handling files (though hey, it's a decade old, cut it some slack).
> 
> But the other characters might go up eventually. In the meantime, hope you enjoy these two! You can also check out Finch and Reese [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457/chapters/47434156#workskin), and Carter and Fusco in the linked video, though I haven't yet uploaded any of them as playable characters.


	3. Elias and Marconi (Sims 3 characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl Elias and his loyal henchman Anthony Marconi have made it to the Sims Exchange!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second set! My [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/849914) details their traits (and the justification).
> 
> By the by, his eyes should be dark -- like a dark brown -- but there's a bug with my game and it wouldn't let me switch them. I don't have the time or energy to troubleshoot right now, so that color eyes is what you get; sorry!

[](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/2bb779998d28_POI%20Sims%20-%20Elias%20and%20Marconi.png)

You can download Elias [here](https://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=9340014), and Marconi [here](https://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=9340015).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to put some links here to reference videos for the two, but I honestly don't have time. But there are definitely some good fanvids of this pair.
> 
> Also, I do have a variant to post some time in October. Maybe it'll be near the start of the month. (If I'm really on the ball, it'll be on the first, but who knows how likely _that_ is? I've already got way too many things scheduled for that day XP)


End file.
